bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Drive Garuburn
|specialmoves = Burning Drive, Burning Overdrive, Erupting Drive (w/ Cannon Arm), Erupting Overdrive (w/ Cannon Arm), Vacuum Drive (w/ Blast Arm), Vacuum Blast Drive (Emblem Charge w/ Blast Arm), Ultimate Drive (w/ Ultimate Arm), Ultimate God Drive (Emblem Charge w/ Ultimate Arm) }} Drive=Garuburn (Japanese: ドライブ＝ガルバーン, Doraibu=Garubaan) is a Power/Rapid Fire-Type B-Daman, released as part of the Emblem Charge System (eS). It was released on September 29th, 2012 in Japan for 945円. It appears in the anime, Cross Fight B-Daman eS, owned by Kamon Godai. Its B-Animal is no less than the Vermillion Bird of the South, itself. Body Set: Garuburn Head Part: Garuburn Head Drive=Garuburn's Head Part pays a striking homage to the Vermillion Bird of the South, one of the five heavenly beasts of the Wu Xing; commonly referred to as a phoenix. Primarily having a crimson-coloured face, the Vermillion Bird's head works as a helmet. With pupil-less black eyes, a stuff snout and a large horn protruding to the back; its mouth is slightly opened to reveal the B-Daman's anime-like blue eyes and silver faceplate. Also, a pair of semi-translucent blue "wings" act as "ears" to Drive=Garuburn as well as having the ability to be adjusted to hold the B-Daman in a more efficient way. Several instances of a bright-red are also shown throughout the piece. Emblem Parts Drive=Garuburn's Emblem Parts are a pair of semi-translucent circular blue pegs which fit into a large designated hole on each of the B-Daman's Arm Parts. The Vermillion Bird is printed onto them as well. This emblem is designed to give Drive=Garuburn two B-Daman Types, as apposed to the others who usually only have one Type. With Power and Rapid-Fire being used, when the emblems are pushed down, extra pegs focus onto the Core Parts. This allows for the B-Daman to consistently shoot B-Daballs whilst retaining the strong power without the short pause Power-Types tend to have and without the weaker power that Rapid-Fire-Types normally contain. Stud Parts Drive=Garuburn's Stud Parts are circular bright-blue studs with a triangular-designed hole in them. Arm Parts: Garuburn Arm Like the Head Part, Drive=Garuburn's Arm Parts derive from the Vermillion Bird as these pieces represent the blazing bird's wings. Other than containing holes for the Emblem and Stud Parts to fit into, the detailed feathered wings show off in the B-Daman's glory with some flame-designs appearing as well. The piece also offers short arms ending in a giant fist. Leg Part: Grip Claw Drive=Garuburn's Leg Part are very basic feet that are constructed of two parts. One being the primary piece, a hot-red with blazing designs and two sharp toes with a gap in-between each. This gap is made to fit the remaining piece, a semi-translucent blue "Minister Blazer March Claw", which gives the Leg Part the appearance of a pair of talons and can be placed as heel spurs in order to use magazines and loaders. The Minister Blazer March Claws can also be attached to the back of Gunlock=Wolg's feet to add stability. Core Part: Drive Drive=Garuburn's Core Part is designed mainly in white several bright-blue patches and highlights to be seen; concluding with the elongated, bright-blue handle at the back. The core inherits the rubber Drive Strip from the Accele Core, allowing the marble to spin forward when shot. The rollers within the core not only allow enhanced rapid fire performance, but also amplify the forward spin on the marble. Other Versions *'Garuburn Head Wings Phoenix Ver.' - Campaign exclusive Side Part for Slot=Garuburn, clear gold. *'Garuburn Emblems Phoenix Ver.' - Campaign exclusive Side Part for Slot=Garuburn, clear gold. *'Garuburn Leg Stabilizers Phoenix Ver.' - Campaign exclusive Side Part for Slot=Garuburn, clear gold. *'Garuburn Body Set Pearl White Ver.' - CB-59, white Body Set with clear dark blue Head Wings, Emblems and Leg Stabilizers. From Random Body 2013 Vol. 1. *'Canon Drive=Garuburn Erupting Ver.' - CB-60, clear dark red Body Set with clear orange Head Wings, Emblems and Leg Stabilizers. Clear orange Core with Red trigger; available in the Drive=Garuburn DX Version-Up Set. *'Sonic=Garuburn Metallic Blue Ver.' - CB-65, metallic blue Body Set with clear red Head Wings, Emblems and Leg Stabilizers. Clear Core with violet Trigger; labeled "Rare" in Random Starter 2013 Vol. 1. *'Blast Drive=Garuburn Sinkuu Ver.' - CB-71, clear celeste Body Set with clear dark blue Head Wings, Emblems and Leg Stabilizers. Dark blue Core with white Hold Parts and a red Trigger; available in the Drive=Garuburn DX Version-Up Set 2. *'Slot=Garuburn' - Advertised combo by Takara Tomy utilizing the Garuburn Body Set, Slot Core Part, Metal Studs (from the Twin=Drazeros SP Set), and semi-clear gold "Side Parts". The Side Parts are available by winning WBMA events. *'Drive=Garuburn Japan Asian Cup Ver.' - Taiwanese-exclusive tournament prizes coming in Gold, Silver, and Bronze. *'Drive=Garuburn Ultimate Ver.' - Semi-translucent orange and gold re-color from the Garuburn Ultimate DX Set. Overall This B-Daman is good for beginning players. However, the Emblem Parts tend to get stuck when pushed in, due to the lack of springs to make them retract after the user depresses them. For added power, equip this B-Daman with the CB-58 Cannon Arm Version-Up Parts. In addition to more powerful Emblem Charge Shots, the Emblem Parts on the Cannon Arm has springs on them, to allow them to retract after the user depresses them. Cross Fight B-Daman eS (anime) Garuburn is debuted in Kamon's dream. Gallery Anime Drive=Garuburn.PNG 264280 285925064840999 511945122 n.jpg|Drive=Garuburn and Kamon Godai. ES001 74.png|Garuburn B-Animal ES001 75.png|Garuburn talking with Kamon ES001 68.png|Garuburn B-Animal hibernating in space ES001 70.png|Garuburn yelling at Kamon Blast Drive=Garuburn.PNG|Blast Drive=Garuburn ES001 56.png|Garuburn's head-wings ES001 57.png|Garuburn Emblem ES001 62.png|Kamon pushing Garuburn's Trigger Ultimate Drive=Garuburn.jpg|Kamon and Ultimate Drive=Garuburn Ultimate Drive=Garuburn.jpg|Kamon and Ultimate Drive=Garuburn UltimateDrive=Garuburn.png UltimateDriveGaruburn.png|Ultimate Drive=Garuburn UltimateDrive=Garuburn.png UltimateDrive=Garuburn(1).png|Ultimate Drive=Garuburn UltimateDrive=Garuburn(1).png Trivia *Garuburn (ガルバーン Garubaan) is the Japanese translated form of the name, "Galvan". **More specifically, Garuburn is a portmanteau of "Garuda" and "burn". *The only other B-Daman to have both a Drive Strip and rollers in its core, is Battle Phoenix from Super B-Daman. *Garuburn is nicknamed "Garu-chan" by Himiko Godai, much to the B-Daman's embarrassment, while Rising=Dracyan laughed at the nickname. Category:Power Type Category:Rapid Fire Type Category:B-Daman Category:Cross Fight B-Daman eS Category:B-Daman Revolution